


Fem!Weiss ficlet.

by thornsilver



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, fem!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsilver/pseuds/thornsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There was a picture about a week ago with all girl Weiss. It would not live me alone. This is just something to make the bunny shut the f*ck up, at least for a while.</p><p>Ideally, I probably would have to change the names of the characters to something female, but I was lazy. Feel free to imagine that these are nicknames.... or something.</p><p>Unbetaed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fem!Weiss ficlet.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a picture about a week ago with all girl Weiss. It would not live me alone. This is just something to make the bunny shut the f*ck up, at least for a while.
> 
> Ideally, I probably would have to change the names of the characters to something female, but I was lazy. Feel free to imagine that these are nicknames.... or something.
> 
> Unbetaed.

  
GIRLS' CLUB.

They have managed to lose Aya and her target. That just couldn't be good. Still, when Omi and Ken finally found the right turn, Abyssinian had completed the mission already,or so all the gore seemed to indicate.

Ken exchanged a *look* with Omi, as Aya stalked out of the room, blood splatters on her face and neck. She was not all that found of wearing dresses in the first place, and she *hated* acting as a decoy. Usually, Omi sent out Yoji on that job, not only because Yoji seemed to derive some kind of unholy thrill of "doing in" her date, but because Aya was really better in a straightforward assassination. Unfortunately, Yoji managed to break her arm.

Omi really wished he could have played the decoy herself, but she still looked like she was thirteen (she kept hoping that puberty would kick in... soon), and Ken.. well, Ken could not act to save her life.

While Omi was tracking Aya's retreating back, Ken managed to look inside the hotel room and quietly come out.

"Well, the target is eliminated."

Ken sounded very strange. Omi raised his brow in inquiry. After a deep breath, Ken continued, "And so are both of his bodyguards. With a spork."

Omi blinked. He wanted to ask if Ken was joking, but he knew that the older girl was telling it as she saw it.

"I knew it was bad idea to make her do this crap this time of the month, Omi."

What else could Omi do but agree silently? Yoji will never let anybody live this disaster down. And Omi still wanted to know where in Hell have Aya procured a spork.

 


End file.
